


Omens

by aestivali



Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is All Hallows' Eve, and—in the dark of the night—it is easy to find portentous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



Lying in bed, just on the edge of sleep, Mrs Catherine Tilney gradually became aware of a scratching sound. How odd it was! She did not recognise it;—but perhaps she was simply too drowsy. Yes, that was all.

The scratching seemed rather more ominous when joined by low, breathy rasping. She would not have admitted it—no, not for the world—but for a moment her heart froze with fear, ‘til she remembered that she was no young lady any more, and no longer predisposed to such terrible imaginings as belonged to the heroines of novels.

A moment later she reconsidered this position, as a strange chill came over the lowermost portion of her body; it was accompanied by the creak of a floorboard. Then, upon the delicate soles of her feet, she felt a most distinct tickling.

Catherine sat bolt upright. “Oh!—Mr Tilney, do desist!”

At the foot of the bed crouched her husband. “Well then!—How did you know it was me? It could have been a ghost, or a ghoul, or any number of unpleasantries.”

“There is no ghost quite so keen to tease me as my own husband is,” said Catherine, and he laughed.


End file.
